


希尔薇妄想合集

by Kibou_Mitsukami



Series: Teaching Feeling [1]
Category: Teaching Feeling, 奴隶との生活, 奴隶との生活 -Teaching Feeling, 希尔薇
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Transgender, 伪娘, 希尔薇 - Freeform, 性转希尔薇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibou_Mitsukami/pseuds/Kibou_Mitsukami
Summary: 养了一个希尔薇之后的黄色每一天不是希尔薇其实是希尔维会出现3p，4p，男女，男男，男女男，等等乱七八糟的杂交重口出现射尿，失禁，道具等基本所有男都是0.5新世界的大门在等你打开就当解锁各色CG吧





	1. 初夜

**Author's Note:**

> 再警告，很重口的喔

布莱克医生在一次随意的出手相助中，救下了当时身无分文的商人菲鲁姆，而商人菲鲁姆为了报恩，后来给布莱克医生带来了一份礼物。

“您好…我的名字是希尔薇。”  
那个留着灰紫色半长发、身体瘦弱的孩子，穿着单薄的破烂衣服，裸露在外的身体有着数不清的深红伤痕。

最初布莱克还想着，是一个可怜的女孩子。处于怜悯之心，给她平等的饭食，也带她去买衣服。  
好不容易让这个瘦小的孩子稍微身材丰盈了一些，不再那么盈盈一握，像是一推就散架一样。

而直到那天，希尔薇提出要报答自己而现身、提起那裙子时，布莱克才发现——她不是她，是他。

希尔薇是一个男孩。

原本没有名字，希尔薇是前任主人恶趣味起的女性名，为了方便交流，也就这么一直用下来了。

“呐…主人……♡”  
他咬着手指喘息，从下往上仰视着布莱克，一手提着裙摆，裸露出来的没有穿着内衣的下体洁净无毛，秀气的未成年小阴茎直直挺立着，被包皮裹着顶端冒着透明的小液珠，原本该扎在头发上的丝带却扎在了勃起的小阴茎末端，如同要送出的礼物。  
他跪在床上的两条细细的腿紧贴着互相摩擦，表达饥渴难耐。  
“我…已经做好准备了♡请……”

一些透明的液体顺着腿流了下来。布莱克屏住气息，将他轻轻推倒在床上，分开了希尔薇的双腿，发现了男孩粉嫩的后穴处像一个呼吸的小黑洞一样一张一合，从中漏出透明的淫液。  
布莱克伸手摸了把，触碰到男孩敏感的会阴，令希尔薇不禁颤了颤，腿差点并拢起来。

“主、主人…里面痒……我找书学着做了扩张…唔♡…主人可以直接进来…呀！”

布莱克毫无预兆地将一根手指伸了进去。  
噗嗤的水声，没有障碍地顺利滑进了湿润的肉穴里。

似乎是发觉终于有东西进来止痒了，那肉穴紧紧地缠上手指，像极了饥渴的女人。  
布莱克吞咽了口口水，伸掌拍了拍希尔薇紧致的小屁股。男孩呻吟着扭动身躯，手忍不住撩起裙子，抚上自己平坦的小胸部，用手指胡乱地捏搔着乳头。  
希尔薇一声声放纵的浪叫令医生的裤裆搭起了帐篷。

“挖挖里面…主人♡拜托了、里面、挖一下——啊哈♡那里不行♡～！”

作为医生，布莱克自然知道后穴的敏感点在哪。  
他将手指退出来半节，另一只手解开了那束缚得并不紧的丝带，慢慢地将男孩精致阴茎的包皮缓缓拨开，低头毫不顾忌地伸舌舔了上去，而后穴中的手指精准地找到微凸的位置轻轻按了下去。

希尔薇顿时整个人弓身从床上弹了起来，双手抓着衣服嘴巴张得大大的，第一次降临的快感电流一般席卷了全身，阴茎的顶端无法抑制地喷洒出白色的液体在布莱克的脸上。

“主、主人…抱歉……”

布莱克并不在意。他刮下脸上的散发着骚气的精液，递到了双眼朦胧的希尔薇嘴边。

“舔。”

“啊呜～”

希尔薇一口含住了那大拇指，双眼魅惑地轻佻望向布莱克，微喘着气，还用舌尖不断地勾勒纠缠手指，仿佛在口交一样，就连指甲之间的缝也照顾到了。  
小骚货。  
布莱克憋不住气抽出手指伏上前深深地吻去，从湿漉漉后穴里抽出来的手急急解开了裤裆的拉链，粗大火热的阴茎从中跳了出来，拍打在希尔薇的大腿上。  
“嗯…嗯～哈”  
希尔薇呻吟着和布莱克交换唾液，纠缠的舌头在两人之间若隐若现，一些银丝顺着嘴角淫荡地滑落。  
贴在大腿上隐隐摩擦的热度实在是无法忽略，希尔薇艰难地吞咽着口水，抬起双腿勾在布莱克的腰身上，摇着屁股用股沟轻轻撞击那粗壮的柱体，高潮过后更甚的淫液从穴口滴出来黏在肉棒上，勾引着对方。

那毫无疑问是成年人的大小，和希尔薇的小可爱完全不同。这让希尔薇感到口干舌燥，空荡荡的后穴恨不得立刻获得这根大鸡巴，大力地冲进来直直操到最里面。

“主人、主人…”他急促地喘息，吐着前列腺液半软阴茎蹭在布莱克未脱的上身衣物上，留下一片痕迹的同时又再次硬了起来，“操我…求求您…操我！”  
就像是追求父亲拥抱的孩子一样。布莱克忍不住想道，被其中不伦的意味深深激起欲望。  
他粗暴地一把将希尔薇翻过身，将裙子撩高，大掌握住纤细的腰部，将火热的长枪抵在穴口，相比起之前是狠狠的一巴掌掌掴在屁股上，火辣辣的疼让希尔薇不禁一声尖叫。

“自己掰开屁股！说！你这个小浪货！想要什么！”

“要大肉棒！”  
希尔薇跪在床上，脸紧紧贴着枕头撅起屁股，如同一只发骚的母狗，双手掰开自己的屁股，露出淌着汁液的粉穴。明明是第一次被操，却如此浪荡。  
“要大肉棒！要主人的大肉棒操进来！操到希尔薇怀孕——呀啊——♡♡♡”

布莱克扶着自己的阴茎直捣进去，深而用力，这一下直接将希尔薇操得失了神，眼前一片空白。

布莱克也不等他缓缓，从后背半抱住希尔薇的姿势就开始摆腰猛干起来，一下又一下擦过前列腺的高潮点，撞进希尔薇身体的深处，手还不忘撸起前面的小阴茎，指尖跟着节奏一圈圈磨着初次绽放的龟头，手指浅浅一划那条沟，希尔薇就仰着脖子、被扼住颈喉一般发不出声，颤抖着翻起白眼泻出了第二回，肉穴里一阵绞紧，令布莱克咬牙再抽插了数十次后将浓烈滚烫的精液全部喷在肠道的深处，引来希尔薇阵阵哼声。

——这是两个人之间的第一次。


	2. 餐厅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 餐厅大众play

布莱克和希尔维外出去吃饭了。  
在这座小镇上，有一家特别好吃的餐厅。希尔维第一次外出时，就是和布莱克来到了这里。而当时布莱克注意到了他喜爱甜食，为他点单了千层饼。  
正是布莱克这些小地方的细心和温柔，让希尔维选择了把自己交付于他。  
又或许……  
其实希尔维本身对这些事情，早已饥渴难耐了。

吃饭的时间。希尔维点了一份千层饼。  
“这就够了吗？”布莱克问。  
希尔维眯了眯眼笑：“嗯！就这样够了。”

今天的希尔维打扮得很可爱。头发披散着，用红色的发夹别住刘海，穿着黑红色的长袖水手服，下面是一条短短的裙子。  
即便知道他是男孩，他自己本人还是坚持女装。  
而到了腿部，黑色的长裤袜自裙底延伸而出，带着清纯的魅惑，一直包裹到了脚尖。  
脚尖。  
饭菜上来了，布莱克正要下刀切牛排，腿上传来的触感却让他动作一顿。  
往对面看去，希尔维正咬着叉子，甜甜地笑着，殷红的舌尖若隐若现。  
腿上的触感从膝盖处缓缓地挪到了布莱克的大腿。  
他忍不住吞咽了一口唾液，喉头滚动。  
那只脚用着不重不轻的力道在大腿根附近打着转，像是要靠近那里，又像是不要，欲擒故纵。  
布莱克耐心不够，急切地伸手下去，握住了脚踝。  
是裤袜的触感，带着纹路。  
这条裤袜是布莱克不久前夜间出门，撞见隔壁服装店老板娘的夜间特殊销售，看上了特地买来的。  
这是一条蕾丝的裤袜。  
格子的纹路纵横交错，摸在手上有着特殊的手感。  
他不自禁地上下抚摸了一下，对面的希尔维露出陶醉的神情，脸颊上涌起红晕。  
希尔维竖起一根手指抵在唇边。  
“嘘。”

这家餐厅到了晚上，灯光就会变得昏黄黯淡，有一个小台子上驻唱表演着乐器，暧昧的调情乐回荡在整个餐厅。  
人们都在窃窃私语。而黑暗很好地隐藏了他们在桌子底下的作为。

布莱克清晰地感觉到自己裤子底下的那一块因为他人的声音灼热地膨胀了起来。  
他将希尔维的脚放到了那上面，顿时屏住了呼吸。  
希尔薇勾起唇，或轻或重地踩在了那上面，稍微施加点力度地按压，像是一种特殊的按摩。  
他的脚趾勾住了裤裆的拉链，轻而缓地拉了下来。  
明明是那么小声，布莱克的耳朵却在人声之中将它放到了最大。  
隐秘犯罪的禁忌感反而激起了他的欲望。  
裤裆底下的内裤已经被流出来的前列腺液所濡湿，形状从鼓起包变成凸出来的硕大一块。布莱克向前顶了顶腰，用桌面遮掩住自己的下身，同时也轻轻地撞在了希尔维的脚上。  
那种火热的体温通过敏感的脚心传达的感觉，希尔维轻轻呻吟，一手用叉子将切好的千层饼沾上糖浆放入嘴里，一手紧紧地捏着桌沿，腰情不自禁地在椅子上前后摇动。  
甜蜜的丝和唾液顺着微张的嘴，从嘴角被舌尖顶出，淌了下来。  
那丝袜的脚搓揉着逐渐坚硬的硬挺，随着内裤被撑起，睾丸从旁露了出来。希尔维把脚放了上去，狠狠地磨蹭。  
布莱克倒吸一口冷气，小腹紧绷。  
希尔维用脚从边上蹭着睾丸四周，潜入内裤里，丝袜上顿时沾染了暧昧濡湿的液体。  
他肆无忌惮地剥开了内裤，勃发的阴茎从裤裆里跳出，龟头在空气中耀武扬威。  
两个人都看不见桌子的下面，一切都全凭想象，这才是最诱人的。  
布莱克喘着粗气，双手紧紧捏着刀叉。  
希尔维咬着下唇，收起了那一边的脚，压在屁股底下，另一只脚伸出，脚趾轻轻抓住了龟头。  
那温润的体温和充满摩擦感的丝袜，两者结合对敏感的龟头进行折磨，布莱克弓起身低下头，想藏住自己难耐地表情。  
此时一声轻语。  
“操我…唔……大力地操我……”  
希尔维在自慰。  
染了男人气息的脚压在屁股底下，他用脚跟顶着会阴和睾丸，咬唇摆动着腰蹭着自己的脚，想象着自己的那里有一个巨大的阴茎在疯狂顶撞，小阴茎在裙摆底下高高扬起，凸出的地方前列腺液沾湿了布料。同时随着动作的激烈，他的脚底撞在了布莱克的龟头上，一下又一下，像是一个主动操干鸡巴的小穴，脚趾还一抓一抓地挠着龟头，时而紧紧地裹着。  
布莱克呼吸一窒，也不顾这里是餐厅，顶起腰对着那柔软和着丝袜线条的脚心狂操起来。  
“小骚货…嗯？在这里也能发骚？”他咬牙低语着，“看我不操死你这个骚！居然敢勾引我……”  
伴随着脚趾抠在龟头下那条沟里大力一蹭，布莱克滚烫的精液全数射在了希尔维的腿上，还有些滴落在地。  
貌似少女的男孩咽了咽口水，饥渴地按住了桌面上布莱克的手，手指一屈一挠地勾引着，仰脸露出不满足地表情。  
“还不够…想要更多……希尔维、希尔维想要主人操进小穴里来…唔呼……没有大肉棒好寂寞♡～！”


End file.
